Dante's Peak
by Theresa471
Summary: While the Seaview crew is on liberty on the Hawaiian islands. One of the main volcano's becomes active due to reasons the Seaview is asked to investigate the cause. Revised edition.


Dante's Inferno

Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane are currently in Hawaii for a conference on Global warming and the changes happening in the Arctic circle ice flow region.

Even though the Seaview has been on several missions of late involving Global warming. They needed a break for a few days of liberty despite the conference.

Most of his crew were visiting other islands for the next few days including Crane's wife Rose Marie spending time with the other female crew members shopping.

Currently the last of the speakers for the day were finishing up. For which Nelson and Crane were happy about plus to give them the chance to go scuba diving just outside the motel's waters having to be pure crystal clear.

Some 100 miles away. One of the Hawaiian Islands inactive volcano name Dante's inferno was ready to become active due to extreme pressure, from the bottom of the ocean's floor earth core for some unknown reason.

Kiki's main observation center watching out for any changes in the weather patterns and volcano rumblings, was showing up on there main computer systems.

Readings from the computer systems were showing a mark jump in activity in two of the major volcano's for the area. But only one was getting to the danger point of calling for an alert for all of the islands.

The CEO of the center. Dr. David Wayland called for a team to fly over the volcano and check the readings on whether or not the volcano was going to erupt.

His main man in charge. Dr. Thomas Gibbons and three others, were given orders to use the Apache helicopter that would be able to have them lowered inside much quicker and being protected from the extreme heat.

and another tech were being lowered into the epic center of Dante's Peak. They had to make sure there bio suits were working properly before going any further. There was so much gas and flames inside. The team wasn't able to go any further with only being inside just a few minutes.

From what they can find out the volcano was going to erupt sometime with-in the next few hours.

It was at this moment. They called the center to have them issue an alert through out the entire Hawaiian Islands.

Sometime Later.

Nelson, Crane and Rose Marie were in the hotel's restaurant having a late dinner. It's been awhile for all of them to have dinner together, other than always being on the Seaview. "I don't know about you. I am starved!" Rose Marie states firmly with her words to the both of them looking on.

(SIDENOTE...Commander Rose Marie Cerley is the wife of Captain Lee over a year in a half with one son William almost a year old. She is currently carrying a secord child 3 months.)

Admiral Nelson speaks up. "It's a no wonder Rose having to be three months pregnant and still working as well on the Seaview."

"Admiral I have tried telling Rose to slow down on her work programs, She doesn't want to listen to me at all." Crane replies to Nelson's comments.

"Look everyone, I need to stay active and finish up my work before I finally decide to go on leave, I do know very well the Institute will need the finished programs along with ONI and the Divers Association."

"She has a point Lee anyway!"; While taking in a sip of his coffee.

It was at this point all three of them can hear the alarms go off inside the hotel. Everybody wanted to know what was going on.

When Admiral Nelson stopped one of the managers running around telling everyone to leave."What's going on sir?" He asked rather curtly.

"That's an alert you hear Admiral. Dante's volcano is going to blow soon, the authorities are asking everyone to go for cover."

"Thanks!" Saying to the manager."Lets Go Lee and Rose, we need to get out things packed quickly and head back to the Seaview along with sending an automatic recall of our crew, where ever they might be." He replied very quickly before heading off.

On another island just finishing up scuba diving.

Kowalski, Sharkey, Patterson and Riley were taking off there equipment near the pied when Sharkey's cell phone started to chirp.

"What the heck?" He flips the cell phone to listen to the message in his ear.

Kowalski asks him what was going on with the call. "Its an emergency message telling us to return to the Seaview right away, something about a volcano is going to blow soon close by."

Sharkey tells the group. In a very excitable tone for all to hear.

"Wow!" Was all Riley had to say. Even though he is no longer that surfer boy he used to be 10 years prior.

Chief Sharkey tells his men to get moving to pack up there belongings.

Meanwhile at Kiki's main center, was going over the latest data of the volcano Dante's peak (english version) he wasn't able to pronounce the true name of the island.

It shows that the eruptions was picking up further with lava to start flowing very soon. During this time Dr. Gibbons and his team stayed near the volcano to check with the computer systems for anything that might be causing the volcano to erupt.

While the Apache helicopter was flying around the peak on all sides, someone noticed a reflection that only lasted a few secords.

Technician Kono with the team almost ten years. He calls out to telling him that he saw something strange that didn't show up on his instruments.

"What do you think it was Kono?" Asking for his judgement on the reflection.

"I don't know sir, But what ever it was, we need to find out right now before the volcano goes for good."

Orders the pilot very slowly to fly to the spot of the reflection.

A few minutes later.

The pilot and the others didn't know what the hell was going on at the moment. screams to the pilot asking him what is happening!

The craft continued to shake further. A few secords later a bright reflection was directly in front of them, The helicopter was being pulled into the reflection, and then disappearing along with the men and the helicopter.

At the Kiki's main center.

He tried to make contact with and the team to no avail. It was at this point since he's part of ONI as well. He decided to make contact with General Stone of the district.

In his office.

He is talking with the general on his video phone. "I understand John from what your telling me, but at this point we need to wait it out.

"I have issued an alert as well for all Naval vessels including sending the Seaview from the Nelson Institute to investigate what is going on."

"Admiral Nelson, I have met the Admiral a few years ago for a conference on global warming. I will be glad to have him on the investigation." Feeling relieved somewhat with the news.

"And what about your people that you sent to the volcano?; Any word from them at all?" He suspects something might of went wrong with there return.

"I don't know the center lost radar contact a little while ago on the Apache helicopter. It was like they just disappeared at the peak of the volcano.

Meanwhile on board the Seaview

Commander Morton having just arrived was taking a count on the crew members. When Admiral Nelson walks over to the plotting table asked how many made it back.

"I90 out of 230 sir. It does look like we will be short-handed in engineering, communications and the reactor room department."

"Very well , When Captain Crane comes up front in a few minutes, lets get moving on out heading for the volcano "Dante's Peak." He will give you the numbers from the navigational computer at flank speed." He states with concern in his voice.

Some 100 miles away the volcano finally blows throwing out tons of Volanic ash into the air heading for the islands. While the skies goes dark from the eruption and ash, along with sending a underwater tidal wave.

At the Kiki's center the alarms were going off letting everyone know about the eruption, and the alert for a possible tidal wave towards many of the smaller islands.

While on the helicopter, he told all personnel to leave and head for higher ground. He decided to stay until the last possible minute, as a helicopter will be standing by for him and a few others on his team.

Nearby the volcano, a small cloaked space craft having been damaged after entering Earth's orbit. Having to be mainly the caused of the eruption. They'd decided in order to get back into outer space and home.

They needed the energies of the eruption to reenergize the craft and head back through the worm hole to the system of Alpha Centauri.

They were able to enter Earth's orbit without a problem, until something went wrong with there main power cells to have them crash near the volcano. Using the last of there energy with the cloaking deflector and taking captured the humans from the Apache helicopter.

He waking up having to be strapped to a wall, at least he thinks it's a wall. He couldn't really tell where he was at the moment for when it comes to the gravity of things.

There were very little lighting inside his cell. Plus the fact he couldn't see anyone else with him.

He tried to move but was unable at the moment. However he did hear someone or something ready to come in his cell hearing a click,as the door opens. He's scared mostly for his well being.

The light in his cell is turned up for where he sees a humanoid with silver skin with black hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Loki from Alpha Centauri, I am sorry we had to captured you and your people like this. But I had no control at that time to stop your helicopter from entering into our cloaking field." He says rather blantly with his response.

"Just where are the rest of my men?" He tries to move once again while hurting himself.

"They are on another level. They will be set free once our ship is able to recharge our power cells in another 24 hours."

"So why am I here in the first place?" Feeling some what uncomfortable being strapped into a wall like a guinea pig.

"We are here by mistake , However we would be in favor of starting a dialog with your Earth's leaders for which we need help to stay alive for where we come from."

"And what about the volcano that has blown, Do you realize just how many people will be killed because of it, as with the underwater tidal wave?" He says with remorse with his tone.

"It can't be helped with our power cells being depleted, but if there was another way I would with my people trying to stop what is happening at the moment.

Meanwhile on the Seaview.

Admiral Nelson in his cabin asked Captain Crane on the video phone how soon before they arrive near the volcano.

"Another 20 more minutes sir," He asnwers his question from the control room.

While Crane was in the control room. Communications officer Sandy Dulcan called him over to the radio shack with a strange message coming in on her board.

"What is it Sparks?" (SIDE NOTE Communications officer Sandy Dulcan is Thomas Kowalski's wife and member of the Seaview's crew the past two years.)He asked.

"Sir!, Your not going to believe this. There is someone name Loki wanting to speak with Admiral Nelson about the eruption of the volcano and the missing men from the Kiki's center."

"I don't understand how this Loki knows all about what is going on right now?"

"Loki said that he is from a space craft that is cloaked just on the other side of the volcano." Sparks says from inside the radio shack

"Very well, I will call Admiral Nelson right now." As he gives a look of not really believing what was going on with this alien being.

On the alien space craft.

Loki's main communications leader tells him that Admiral Nelson will be arriving soon at the Communications center on his submarine in a moment.

Admiral Nelson asks Sparks to place the call on the main viewer in the control room.

"Admiral Nelson, I am Loki leader of this craft. We are from Alpha Centauri having come through a worm hole, along with getting caught into your Earth's orbit and having our power soure sapped.

"From what your saying Loki that you need help of some sorts?"

Looking at Lee Crane for support for when it comes to this type of situation..

"Yes, very much so Admiral!, I am offering to speak with your leaders to develop an alliance with our people and yours. Including with the following of releasing the men from your Kiki's center, and most of all once we gather enough of energy from the volcano, we will help restore the volcano's natural balance.

"You will do this Loki?" Nelson makes the plea with his question.

"I agree to it Admiral. You can expect your people to be released in a few minutes. We will transport them over to your sub, and from what my communications leader tells me that our transport unit will send them to your control room in five minutes. Please be ready to help them from the shock of being held otherwise, we did not hurt them at all."

"I will end transmission now!" The screen goes blank. It was at this time Admiral Nelson called to the control room with his medical techs.

A few minutes later a beam of light was showing up in the control room with the figures of four men from the center.

Captain Crane and the others goes over to introduce themselves to the group, telling them they will be find once checked over in the sickbay.

Dr. Gibbons is the first one to say something since he was in better shape then the others. He was able to confirm with Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane about Loki and his space craft and what he intends to really do.

It was at this point that Nelson called ONI, United Nations and the President of the United States taking a total of 4 hours in discussions.

Loki having to be talking with his secord-in-command on whether or not they have enough energy stored up to blast back into Earth's orbit and head for the worm hole.

He told him that the energy levels was just about 100% and had no need for any more fuel.

Loki decided that he would have his scientists on board. They would be able to restore the volcano into a safe haven. Loki was told that all activities will cease in an hour including no more underwater tidal waves.

Sometime later on board the Seaview.

Captain Crane was receiving information from Loki and the main Kiki center that all activity has ceased with the volcano Dante's peak to be domain once again.

Admiral Nelson had informed Crane that officials from the United Nations and the White House. They would be arriving soon to meet up with Loki before he heads back out for his home planet.

Epilogue...

The officails arrived with a full security team making sure that nothing goes wrong with the talks.

Nelson and Crane were aloud to attend the meeting on board the destroyer "Sea Lion" having just arrived with the President of the United States.

Loki and his people were able to come to terms for a proper alliance for now.

The End


End file.
